Destiny's Foretelling
by Miiso-soup
Summary: An angel you are. My angel that is." "If I'm yours, can you be mine?" "Of course." "Good. Angels can't die after all." "Yes." "But will sin change that?" "Ano..." "If I gave you a kiss, would that scarlet sin be my last bittersweet memory?" KanonxOC lmn


Destiny's Foretelling

Chapter 1: Beginning

Rokkenjima; Ushiromiya estate. Year: 1980.

"This is where you will be staying, Lucy." a short, plump but fit man said, helping the 10-year old girl out of a boat,

"Wow! This is the place Lucy will be living?" she asked in wonder and awe, taking in the sights of the majestic mansion, and foresting trees. Never in her life had she seen such beauty, or heard the cry of the seagulls.

"Err... Yes... You may put it that way. Let me help you to the servants house."

"Ser...vant?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to say this, but the orphanage cannot afford to keep you any longer. So they sold you to this estate where you will be educated as a servant."

"...Will Lucy meet mama and papa here?"

"Listen, Lucy. Please understand. They are _gone_. For whatever reason, I don't know, but that is why you grew up in such a shady place. You _have_ no parents."

"But Okade-sama said they-"

"They left you a long time ago, okay?" he snapped,

"Chyuu...Chyuu~!" she whined, upset.

"Stop that. Now lets get a move on, we don't want to be late." Okade hurriedly moved on the small stone walk-way that let through a garden full of the most glorious and colorful roses.

"Chyuu~ So pretty~ Chyuu~!"

"Yes... They are quite magnificent." he muttered, almost under his breath, miffed that she kept repeating that horrendously annoying and unusual phrase,

"Mag...nifi..?" she tried, the word sounding funny on her tongue.

"Beautiful." he stated plainly, watching the little wad of midnight blue hair bound up the steps.

"Chyuu~!" she exclaimed, beaming up at the aged man, happy that she had learned a new word. Okade stopped, and bent down so that he was at her eye level, grasping her shirt so she would stay still,

"Listen, Lucy. You need to stop repeating that phrase. If you want to stay here, _stop_. Don't act like such a child, your ten years old now."

"Chyuu~Chyuu~!" he sighed, but gave up anyhow- against his better judgment, of course. He had been trying to make her stop uttering that phrase for... Who knows how many years. Since she had been able to talk, always, 'Chyuu~Chyuu~!'. That is why all the other kids made fun of her. That is why she was never adopted. He felt pity for her, but as union rules, he couldn't choose any 'favorites'. He felt like she was his daughter, even though he didn't have any kids, nor was he married. Okade was worn with age, filling his life to the fullest with chasing around the orphan children, telling them it as bedtime, and serving them that gray sludge that was supposed to surpass as _food_.

Okade slammed the metal knocking lion against the heavy frame, opening moments later to reveal a male who was around his mid 50 or 60's.

"Hello. I am Genji, the house servant, may I help you?"

"Yes, um... This is Lucy? Someone from this... er... mansion bought her from Lily Orphanage?"

"Oh, yes." the man- Genji, bent down to Lucy's face, and she eyed him ever so curiously,

"Who are you?"she asked, poking a finger which made slight contact with his nose,

"Lucy, don't point. This is your new home, and this man here is Genji. You'll be staying here from now on."

"Okay! Lucy is happy to meet you, Genji! Chyuu~!" she smiled, sticking a bony hand at him, searching for a handshake. Genji replied with a nervous smile, taking the girls hand into his. It amazed him at how small her features were; it was as if she would break with a single touch.

"Come in, Lucy. I'll alert the master and the other servants that your here."

"Chyuu~! Lets go, Okade-sama!" she tugged at his sweaters sleeve, but he didn't make any movement,

"Now. I told you on the way here, I won't be staying with you." he said, solemnly,

"What? Okade-sama isn't staying?"

"No, I have to go back to the-"

"No! Okade-sama must stay! Must stay! Must stay! Must stay! Must stay!" crystals formed at the ridge of her eyes,

"I can't, Lucy."

"No! Must stay! Must stay! Must stay!"

"...The other kids at the orphanage need me." she stopped for a moment, and stared at at the man she had grown to think of as 'father'.

"Okade-sama will be happy if Lucy stays here?"

"Yes, I will be very happy." he lied.

"...Okade-sama will promise to visit?"

"Yes, I will visit." he lied again.

"...Okay! Okade-sama go back and help the other kids so they can make Okade-sama happy too!" she entered the building and faced him, her lavender orbs clear from tears, as her naive mind tricked herself into believing he wasn't fibbing, "Bye-bye Okade-sama! Lucy will miss you! Lucy is happy she has made you happy!" she waved, letting him go. Deep down inside, she knew that he wasn't going to come back, though she didn't want to admit that she knew he was lying about that. Instead, the only thoughts racing around were, _Lucy made Okade-sama happy! Lucy made Okade-sama happy!._

He bid her farewell as he made his way back to the boat, a few tears springing into his eyes as he left one of only people in the world he had held so dearly. Even if it wasn't blood-relation.

"Now come along Lucy." Genji ordered, walking ahead of her, expecting the little girl to somehow know where he was going.

"Shannon, Kanon, Gohda, Nanjo, this is Lucy. She will be staying here as one of us from now on." Lucy looked up from under her dark wisps of hair, immediately interested in the two other children in the room. Genji tapped her on the shoulder, signaling that she should bow.

"Ano... Nanjo, Gohda, Shannon and Kanon." she replied, lowering her head in a simple gesture of respect. Nanjo grinned warmly at her, and Gohda tried to muster up a smile. Shannon seemed to be delighted to see another girl besides Nanjo, while Kanon seemed to take wonder in they're new worker.

"I'll leave it to you to make her feel welcome. And teach her her place." Genji nodded, at the staff and Lucy before departing to attend to they're master.

"Chyuu~!" she said, cheerily, running up to Shannon and Kanon, beaming at them. Lucy had never seen any kid who she met who hasn't hit and or mocked her, so it was quite a surprise.

"Hello Lucy-chan. I'm Shannon. I am 12 years old. This is my younger brother, Kanon. He is also 10."

"Shannon, we should be teaching her, not giving her introductions." the boy muttered, peering up at his sister,

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to be nice, Kanon-kun."

"Mou... Lucy would like to know where she will be."

"You mean, where your room is?"

"Chyuu~!"

"Err... Nani?"

"Where is Lucy's room?"

"Oh, yes. Come this way, Lucy-chan." Lucy followed obediently, but decided to skip alongside Shannon, instead of walking like a regular person would.

"We're all just furniture... Someday she'll realize that." Kanon murmured, turning away.

"Wow!! This is Lucy's room?! It's so big! So big!" she exclaimed, zooming back and forth between walls,

"You will be sharing this room with me and Kanon. Here is your key." Shannon handed Lucy a silver chunk of metal, "Please make yourself at home. I have to go and attend to our madam Jessica."

"Mou... Lucy is here all alone?"

"No, Kanon should be coming in here to clean up."

"...Mou... Does Kanon talk?"

"He's not a social butterfly, but yes, he does. But only when he needs to. Please understand that its not that he doesn't like you, he just isn't very... talkative."

"Chyuu... Lucy understands."

"Okay then, I'll see you in a bit, Lucy-chan." she waved her goodbye and slipped gracefully out the door.

"Chyuu~! Kanae, Lucy has a home now! Kanae and Lucy have a home! Kanae kept her promise! Lucy will too!" she chirped, jumping onto her bed. Opening her knapsack, she placed a faded, brown photo on her nightstand; it was of a women dressed in a beautiful gown, with golden hair spilling forth from under her bonnet, a mischievous smile spread across her delicate features, "Mama..." she whispered, tracing the lines and curves of the picture. When she was a bit older than 5, old enough to remember things, Okade had shown her a picture that he had found tucked under the blankets that held Lucy's small body. He seemed to believe that this was her mother. Although, he didn't know why her hair was blue, and not blond like the lady in the photograph, he just guessed that Lucy's father was the one with the hair color blue, "Lucy will find you, mama! And we can be the family Lucy has always dreamed of!" she proclaimed, smirking through the tears that were falling from her crimson-orbs, "Kanae will help too! Mama, please wait for Lucy! Lucy will find you! Find you!"

"Um... Excuse me."

"Mou!" Lucy whipped around and saw Kanon standing there, holding a black maid's dress.

"Gomen ne Lucy-chan. But I was told to give you this. It's your uniform." he spoke in an orderly manner, placing the dress carefully on her bed.

"H-hai... Arigato Kanon. Lucy is happy you came all this way to give her this dress."

"Its nothing. I'm used to it. I should go now and let you get ready."

"Mou... Kanon... Will Kanon stay here with Lucy?"

"A-ano... I cannot do that. I have other business to do."

"But Lucy doesn't want to stay here all alone!" Kanon sighed, and turned away,

"Gomen ne."

"Please, Kanon-kun... Please stay with Lucy... Please..." she begged,

"...Get changed."

"Nani?"

"Get changed." he pointed towards the maid's dress.

"...Ha-hai." she said while she took off her own clothing, as Kanon looked the other way, "Okay~! Lucy is done changing!" she said moments after.

"Okay. Lucy-chan, we have guests now. They are the family of Master Ushiromiya, you must show respect for them while serving. And do _not_, play around."

"Mou... Why not, Kanon-kun?"

"We are just furniture. We are not human. We are only here to work and serve our superiors."

"Hau... That doesn't sound right..."

"Just listen to me!" he snapped. Lucy's hands retracted to in front of her chest, somewhat showing a defensive behavior, as if thinking that Kanon would all out kill her on spot, he sighed heavily before apologizing for his short-temper.

"Mou... Kanon-kun is scary...!" she whimpered, dashing out the door before he got the chance to say anything else.

_There you have it. ANOTHER story by the genius herself, Shyoko-channn ;D love yeah babes :D_

_Omg. Highschool. OMFGQWERTY!!! :D I gots pe, french, science and math in day one, and I forget the sched for day two... :D But who cares. Its a happy world~! Anyways, I would like to disclose with OMFGQWERTY I ALMOST DIED!!! D:_

_Almost. But I did not, because I am awesome and powerful. _

_BAIBAII LOVERSS~!! 33333333_

_Cassie-channnnn _


End file.
